


Accidentally on Purpose

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Evie was the thorn in Maleficent's side, every kiss Mal gave her and every night spent in her arms vengefully twisting a knife deeper into her mother's ribs. Mal was the fury threatening to wrinkle the Evil Queen's face and gray her hair, a wretch far from a prince who was wasting Evie's precious time. Mal and Evie came together for revenge on their mothers, vicious and pure, but what they stayed together for....that was something else entirely.





	Accidentally on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr, inspired by Sabrina Carpenter's "On Purpose"

The first time Mal and Evie kissed, it was a hungry, dangerous thing. Dangerous because of the fire and flames burning from Mal’s lips, scorching. At first, Evie froze in the heat, body and mind unsure of what to do with Mal’s hands like claws around her shoulders. But then she melted in the inferno, falling into Mal’s arms and fanning the flames with hungry passion of her own. Their first kiss was hot, dark and dangerous, something wild and untamed breaking free from both of them.  
  
It was in front of their mothers.

The day Mal’s anger conquered her fear, so much anger towards her mother culminating in the one thing that would be this decade’s sword through Maleficent’s dragon heart, a move and an attitude very much akin to “You want bad? I’ll give you bad.”  
  
So she’d grabbed Evie and kissed her right there in the top of the castle, Evie stiff and shocked and frozen before she caught on to Mal’s greatest scheme yet and kissed her back with the Evil Queen fainting behind them. Life on The Isle forbid it, Maleficent forbid it, the Evil Queen fainted a second time, and  _then_  forbid it.  
  
So naturally, Mal and Evie stayed at it. The evil to end all evil, their giant “Screw You” to their mothers and all that they’d forced on them. Pure spite came to fuel every kiss, every bite of the lip they hid in plain sight. Then came making their mothers squirm with the thought of what the two might be doing when they  _weren’t_  in plain sight, slipping arms around waists as they stormed through Isle streets, holding hands in the crowded marketplace so gossiping word would travel right back to Maleficent and the Evil Queen.  
  
“Stop seeing that girl,” Maleficent snapped one day, fingers curled tight around the dead wood of her scepter. “Just stop this ridiculous ‘dating’ nonsense already.”  
  
A sneer tugged the corner of Mal’s lips, a vile, vicious one she’d long-since learned from her mom.  
  
“Why would I do that?” she curiously questioned. “When Evie just tastes  _so_ good?”  
  
Maleficent would not be made a fool of any longer, and put the dead wood of her scepter to good use just then.  
  
Evie’s own castle was the perfect place for a battered and bruised Mal to take her revenge, scaling the walls to the girl’s room right under the Evil Queen’s nose. Stealing into Evie’s bed in the dead of night and both greeting and being greeted with rough kisses was the exact sort of revenge she was looking for.  
  
“Mal, are you sure?” Evie fretted her pretty little head. “Kissing you and holding your hand is one thing, but if our moms found out that we—”  
  
“They’ll kill us? Good. They can try,” Mal coldly said.  
  
Coldly was not how she and Evie moved under blue sheets, skin hot and sweaty while they fought to drive their mothers insane as they drove themselves into each other. They laid side by side when it was over, breathing hard and just  _wishing_  the Evil Queen would come bursting in on them to see what all the noise was. As it was, their act went undiscovered, until Mal pretended to sneak through her own front door the next morning just to catch her mother’s narrowed eye.  
  
“Where were  _you_ all night?” Maleficent questioned.  
  
“With Evie.”  
  
Mal’s tone and subsequent smirk implied all that needed to be implied.  
  
Maleficent wanted to rage, Mal could see it on her face. She wanted to shout and shriek and give Mal another round of the scepter, which Mal would willingly accept this time just to bask in her triumph. But it was the sad truth of the matter that truly triumphed—Mal was being bad. Fraternizing with the once-enemy, disobeying orders, being defiant in the way she spent her time with Evie, spurning Maleficent, it was the worst thing she could do. And on the Isle of the Lost, where bad was the new good, what could Maleficent really do about it?  
  
It became something like a game for Mal. Every scowl from her mother was a kiss for Evie, every sharp word was Mal’s sharp tongue tracing a path along Evie’s lips. And the most egregious of offenses drove Mal right back to Evie’s bed, to spend some time underneath her or on top of her or whatever they happened to fancy in the moment. Evie found enjoyment in playing the game as well, for in spite of her taste for blue she loved to see the red flooding her mother’s face everytime she sniffed out the scent of Mal on her daughter, or found the bed far too rumpled and in disarray for a girl who didn’t toss and turn in her sleep.  
  
But then, as their twisted relationship of revenge stretched on, there were suddenly times that came without a scowl or a sharp word, times when Mal alone in her room dredged up a painful ache in the middle of her chest as the walls closed in and her brain  _screamed_ with the need to get out before Mal was crushed by those walls. It was like falling through a dark abyss, arms and hands desperately reaching to grab onto something, anything. Mal needed something to grab onto in that darkness, something like Evie, before the ache in her bones and the weight of her own thoughts burned her alive from the inside out.  
  
Evie was so accustomed to Mal climbing through her window that she didn’t even look up anymore, and this time had her idly at her drawing desk with her design sketchbook open in front of her.  
  
“Hey,” she casually greeted the sound of Mal’s boots hitting the floor, eyes narrowed with focus as she dug through worn colored pencils and tried to pick out just the right hue.  
  
And she was so used to Mal coming up behind her and laying kisses on her neck to start the ball rolling that this too didn’t faze her when Mal moved behind the chair and leaned over to get at her skin.  
  
“What did she do this time?” Evie asked, sharpening a pencil with the tickle of Mal on her neck.  
  
Mal froze, straightening back up as she stood behind Evie’s chair.  
  
“Nothing, she didn’t…I just couldn’t stay in my room any longer.”  
  
“Well, my room is always open.”  
  
As were Evie’s arms, and as was her bed. Mal may have had no agenda this time, but Evie’s mother was still just a grand staircase away, and Evie quite literally made sure what she and Mal were doing rang loud and clear through the castle. The dark ache plaguing Mal’s body had melted away by the time they were through, as she fell onto her back and caught her breath. This was what she and Evie did nowadays, cleared their heads with each other’s bodies. Mal wasn’t keeping up appearances and running on spite today, and didn’t need to kiss Evie goodbye before she left—yet she did indulge in giving a wave and a smile to the Evil Queen as they passed on the stairs.  
  
Ducking out the front doors with a wicked chuckle before the queen’s head could explode.  
  
Mal and Evie’s “relationship” wasn’t for them, never was. But more and more Mal was beset by the lonely aching in the dark of her room and the sure notion that she would lose her mind entirely if she didn’t see a familiar face, feel familiar lips, hands, fingers. Yet time had a way of bringing change, slyly and sneakily. It was a change that they both surely should have noticed, but somehow never did; the way their visits started to come without lips, hands, fingers. The way Evie heard those boots clamber onto the floor but stopped feeling the kisses on the back of her neck.  
  
“Hi Mal,” Evie called out over her shoulder with a smile, again making friends with her desk and her sketchbook.  
  
“Hey,” Mal said back, kicking her shoes off and falling onto the bed. It always smelled of Evie’s shampoo, for Evie was responsible for the majority of what few pleasant smells there were on The Isle.  
  
Evie was in tune with the different squeaks of her bedsprings when Mal collapsed onto them in all her different ways, and this time Evie’s ears dinged with a “Long Day” squeak. It was her clue to close the sketchbook and crawl up next to Mal, ears open and ready to listen.  
  
“So?” Evie prodded, laying on her side with her head propped in her hand. “What happened?”  
  
“Nothing happened,” Mal sighed. “Just another day in the life of Maleficent’s daughter.”  
  
“Ah. Just like I’m having another day in the life of the Evil Queen’s daughter.”  
  
Mal let her head fall to the side, catching Evie staring intently. Those eyes of brown were smooth as glass and glittered as such too, something Mal found herself staring back into, just to glimpse the twinkling light. She wasn’t used to such light on The Isle, no one was, not the sort of starlight that didn’t shine through the thick slate clouds at night. She didn’t want to look away, so she wouldn’t.  
  
“Another day in the life,” Mal sighed again.  
  
“Mine are a lot more bearable with you around, though,” Evie said.  
  
“You mean with me, or with my kisses?” she joked.  
  
“With you. Like right now, we aren’t even doing anything, but already my day is a little bit better.”  
  
Something Mal had never, ever been told before. She went back to her castle as evening fell without spending any time under Evie or her sheets, a once-rare occurrence that was becoming more and more commonplace. She’d gone to see Evie that afternoon to clear her lonely ache, and succeeded in doing so, but in returning home and leaving Evie’s side, that ache just came right back to her in full force. Tonight, thinking helped where it usually hurt, thinking of Evie’s words and the twinkle of truth in her eyes. It made it a little bit easier to sleep at night.  
  
Soon enough there came a rather startling first—the first time Mal and Evie slept together. Really slept together, as in hitting the bed in pajamas, not nothing at all. Evie on one pillow, Mal on another, they simply laid there and talked a while before Evie turned the lights off, both of them finding each other’s voices as a nice change of pace to the silence their nights were usually filled with.  
  
“Is she really still going on about that?” Mal partly laughed, partly grumbled. “Geez, Evie. There aren’t any princes on The Isle. What does your mom expect you to do?”  
  
“Well, lately it’s not so much about 'find a prince’ as it is about 'stop seeing Mal’,” Evie explained, arms folded on her chest over the covers.  
  
“She hates us together more than my mom hates us together,” Mal noted.  
  
“Which is exactly why we aren’t going to stop.”  
  
“Exactly,” Mal agreed.  
  
“And besides, I like us together.”  
  
Mal stiffened. She wondered if Evie could feel it.  
  
“…Really?”  
  
“Yes, really. You know, trapped on this island we have nothing but time, and time is a lot easier to manage when it’s spent with someone. Haven’t you noticed?” Evie asked.  
  
And Mal certainly had. She was Maleficent’s daughter, a cruel thing of evil who stopped feeling quite so cruel and quite so evil when she was at Evie’s side. How relaxing it was to not have to be so rough and sharp all the time, to stop being Maleficent’s daughter and have a few brief moments in the day to just be Mal. At first she didn’t want to admit it to herself, but the truth came to overwhelm her in time until she just  _had_  to face facts; it was no longer about needing to torment her mother. Now it was about needing to be with Evie.  
  
Hot and passionate kisses between them are what made their mothers snap with insane rage, but it wasn’t about that anymore. Mal didn’t come through the window and plant kisses on Evie’s neck to plant ideas in her head, she came through the window to say her hello with a quick and soft kiss to her cheek, not with words.  
  
“There you are,” Evie giggled, eagle eyes on the needle and thread she was working with. “I was wondering whether I’d see you today or not.”  
  
Purposely soft wasn’t a thing Mal ever thought she would be with Evie, but there she was, standing over her and watching her sew while she played with silky strands of blue in between her fingers.  
  
“Well…I actually didn’t come just to see you. I came to talk.”  
  
Mal let her hand fall away from Evie’s hair, and sat herself down on the floor with a heavy thud.  
  
“Talk about what?” Evie asked, settling her sewing in her lap and looking down at Mal.  
  
“About…about us.”  
  
Something made Evie feel cold just then, with a kind of sinking dread she normally only felt when mother came storming towards her. Not such a thing she had ever once felt with Mal.  
  
“What about us?” she quietly asked.  
  
“…The fact that there seems to be an 'us’ to begin with.”  
  
Silence hung in the air between them.  
  
“…I’m sorry, Evie,” Mal was the first one to break it, eyes ashamedly down on her hands in her lap. “I didn’t ever mean for this to… _mean_ anything.”  
  
“…Neither did I,” Evie shook her head.  
  
Mal raised her eyes, a careful and guarded movement, like the one she employed to check if Maleficent’s hand or nails or scepter would strike a second time.  
  
“But it does mean something? To you?” she asked.  
  
Now, Evie nodded.  
  
“…Yes. Very much so,” she whispered. “My mom hating it is a nice little bonus, but I don’t care what she thinks anymore. I just care that I’m with you. Really with you, not just putting on a show.”  
  
“I don’t think I’m any good to really be with, Evie,” Mal smiled sadly. “Not for you, at least.”  
  
Evie abandoned her sewing on the seat of her chair, slipping onto the floor in front of Mal.  
  
“…Do you care about me?” she wondered.  
  
“We wouldn’t be having this conversation if I didn’t,” Mal answered right away.  
  
Evie’s smile was warm. It drew Mal’s eyes right to her, as if she could feel the comfortable heat herself.  
  
“Then you’re already ten times better for me than anyone else here on The Isle,” Evie told her.  
  
“And what about someone not on The Isle? E, your mother got one thing right. You really do deserve a prince, not the daughter of Maleficent.”  
  
“Well, there’s one little problem with that.”  
  
“What?” Mal frowned.  
  
“…I want the daughter of Maleficent.”  
  
They couldn’t even remember how long they’d been at their revenge game for. Certainly long enough for hundreds of kisses to be shared between them, that was for sure. And in all their tricks and all their mind games, nerves were never a thing that plagued them, not even in that very first kiss granted to the stunned eyes of the Evil Queen and Maleficent. But this? Sitting on Evie’s carpet, leaning in close to each other, slowly and steadily? This, suddenly, was scary.   
  
It seemed as if every nerve in Mal’s body was hyperaware of Evie’s hand on her knee, nails curling ever so slightly into her skin through the hole in her pants. Evie’s lips brushing against hers did strange things to Mal’s chest, a strange tightness and pounding. And she couldn’t wait, couldn’t let herself take it slow, for she skipped the tender teasing and pressed the deepest of kisses to waiting lips. It scared the both of them so badly, the genuine softness. They both trembled away from each other, eyes darting from eyes to lips and back to eyes again.  
  
“…I don’t know why we’re surprised. We really should have seen this coming,” it was Evie’s turn to break a silence.  
  
A quiet laugh was shared between them.  
  
“It was supposed to be no strings attached,” Mal said.  
  
“And when have we ever been good at doing what we’re supposed to do?”  
  
“But Evie, this…us being together, it's—”  
  
“Not like anything anyone here has ever done before. And definitely not something you and I of all people should be doing,” Evie took Mal’s hand, lacing their fingers tight. “…But I want to. For the first time in our lives, it’s about what  _we_ want.”  
  
A novel concept.  
  
“…It could get weird,” Mal warned.  
  
“Count on it.”  
  
“It’s going to be hard.”  
  
“Don’t I know it.”  
  
But weird and hard described their lives already. Always had. Truly, it seemed like a little more weirdness and hardness was just always going to be meant for them. Kissing Evie good morning at her locker at Dragon Hall was weird. Evie now being locked in her room at the castle over the weekends to keep her away from Mal was hard. But still, they both found their way to each other. Like ditching school to roam The Isle together, taking advantage of what time they had before Evie was locked away again or Mal was knocked so black and blue by a scepter that she couldn’t even move from her bed.  
  
There was a day when Evie’s whim took them down to the craggy beach, as close to the magic barrier as they could get, where the kingdom across the waves stood and loomed in clear view.  
  
“I used to sneer at Auradon,” Mal said, bouncing a rock in her hand before tossing it into the water. “The stupid king that put us here, their stupid rules, the stupid goodness.”  
  
“There’s a 'but’ somewhere in there,” Evie studiously picked out another rock for Mal and handed it to her.  
  
“ _But_ since being with you…Auradon doesn’t seem like a bad place to be.”  
  
Evie’s face lit up.  
  
“With the sunshine, the good food, the soft beds—”  
  
“The ban on our mothers,” Mal darkly said.  
  
“…And the ban on us too, Mal,” Evie sighed.  
  
Mal couldn’t stand that sigh. Evie longed for Auradon in so many ways, for so many different reasons. Every minute Mal had to watch her desperately stare out at it through the island’s set of invisible bars was a minute too long.  
  
“Hey, we don’t need Auradon,” she wrapped an arm around Evie’s waist. “I know that all I need is you and a mother who hates me.”  
  
“Mal…” Evie gave a sad little laugh.  
  
“And besides, it  _is_ still fun giving our moms heart attacks. We can’t do that in Auradon.”  
  
“Mm, true. And speaking of, it  _has_  been a while since I’ve seen my mother faint.”  
  
“Your place?” Mal suggested.  
  
“My place.”  
  
But it wasn’t to indulge in the bed-rocking games that typically had the Evil Queen fainting, no. Truth be told, Mal and Evie hadn’t played that game since the first careful kiss down on the bedroom floor. They never meant for it to go this far, of course they didn’t. They never meant to care.  
  
As evidence by how so many different nights had Evie falling asleep on Mal, mind racing and heart thudding with so many feelings she was too scared to speak aloud with her head on Mal’s chest. In her ears she would hear both the slow, steady beat of Mal’s heart and the galloping thud of her own as she told herself for the millionth time that tonight would be the night she’d speak her thoughts aloud. But always she gave up, decided to save things for another time, especially with Mal so calm and close to sleep underneath her. Evie wasn’t sure how it all escaped her one night and came tumbling past her lips, maybe it was the threat of another weekend locked away from Mal lurking literally on the horizon, her fate almost as soon as the sun came up.  
  
“Do you think villains can fall in love?”  
  
Mal, on the edge of unconsciousness, jolted back awake. Evie could feel it with her arms around her.  
  
“I don’t think we know what love is,” Mal wisely said, letting her head fall to the side on her pillow to get back to that delicious verge of sleep.  
  
“…No, I guess we wouldn’t,” Evie said it, but didn’t believe it. “But if we did…I’d be afraid of telling you that I might love you.”  
  
“…I’d be afraid to hear it.”  
  
Evie lifted her head, watching Mal’s eyes shine in the dark.  
  
“Why?” she asked.  
  
“Because I could want to say that I might love you too, but our parents are villains, and a villain’s job is to destroy everything a person loves,” Mal somberly explained. “I wasn’t afraid of what they might do about the hugs, or the kisses, or even the sex, but ruining love is  _their_ domain.”  
  
“…Okay,” Evie settled her head back down on Mal’s chest, closing her eyes. “Then it’s simple. We just won’t fall in love.”  
  
A stretch of silence.  
  
“It’s a plan,” Mal agreed. “The safest bet.”  
  
“The safest.”  
  
And the most flawed.  
  
For their hearts had already been opened to the world and to each other, right from the very first moment Mal fiercely made up her mind to grab Evie and kiss her right there as their horrified mothers looked on. That, at least, was on purpose. Everything that followed after was complete and total accident.  
  
All the tender ways that Mal would paint Evie with kisses, or whisper her name in the dark just to hear it said out loud. Evie coming to sense Mal’s moods and moving over to her after a long day so Mal could simply fall over with a sigh and lay her head in Evie’s lap. And Evie spending much of her weekends locked up in her room asleep, just to be able to dream of Mal and bide the time until she could see her again at school on Monday.  
  
They grew to be banned from being together in their own homes, Maleficent and the Evil Queen balancing that fine line between rewarding bad behavior and punishing disobedience. Mal could no longer find her escape from the suffocating confines of her room. Every evening she went mad lost and alone in the dark, and only the promise of day once again breaking and reuniting with Evie at Dragon Hall helped her to hang on.  
  
Mal utterly hated herself the first time she cried, her and Evie sitting alone in an alleyway on a dark night, leaned back against the dusty brick of the wall.  
  
“I know I said it was going to be hard, E, but this is just _too_  hard,” Mal said, weak and broken. “I hardly get to see you, we’re both trapped in our castles…Evie, we were stupid to think that driving our moms crazy like this was a good idea. Now it’s just gone way too far, and—”  
  
“And I love you.”  
  
Evie spoke bravely, unafraid. They promised that they wouldn’t, but they were villains, after all, and of course a villain would go back on her word.  
  
Mal and Evie had fallen in love. The untrained eye would say it was an accident, a mishap, that they hadn’t really meant to do it. Even the pair themselves would say as much—an accident. But with every touch, every lingering glance, every soft thought and even softer kiss, their hearts knew deep down that they fell in love on purpose. Not for their moms, but for themselves, to claim each other as their lights in the dark on the abysmal island. No, it was no accident or thing of chance, Mal and Evie fell in love because they wanted to.   
  
Because they needed to.  
  
Mal forgot to say it before she cupped Evie’s soft cheek in her hand and fiercely kissed her in the alleyway, but she made sure to say it after.  
  
“I love you too, Evie…”  
  
“…We weren’t supposed to do this,” Evie sniffed.  
  
“…Maybe we were, after all. What else did I think was going to happen that first day I kissed you? Evie, you know me, you know I don’t believe in fate…but maybe you and I were always meant to fall in love. Me showing affection to  _anyone_ would’ve set off my mother. You being with anyone who wasn’t a prince would’ve set off yours. So why, out of everyone on this island, did we pick each other?”  
  
Evie didn’t have an answer. Mal only had an observation.  
  
“…It was no accident, Evie.”  
  
“But what do we do about it now? This is still The Isle, M. I can’t keep watching you come to me all hurt and bruised because Maleficent remembered me and decided to play fast and loose with her scepter again. Mal, you and I are in love, and both our mothers have tried to kill kids for  _less.”_  
  
For being pretty and fair, or for simply being born. To say that Maleficent and the Evil Queen wouldn’t lay a lethal hand to their daughters just because they were their daughters was foolish and naive.  
  
“I’m scared too,” Mal assured Evie. “Everything I feel for you now is so scary. But it also makes me feel warm, and somehow safe…and happy. And I think that’s what makes our moms angry the most.”  
  
“…They don’t have time for happily ever afters.”  
  
Evie let her head fall to rest on Mal’s shoulder, feeling her warmth and closing her eyes.  
  
“You know, Evie, everything about my mom terrified me. Her schemes, her threats, the wild look in her eyes she got everytime I didn’t meet her expectations. I kissed you that day because I stopped letting myself be afraid of her, and now, I’ll love you because I stopped letting myself be afraid.”  
  
“But she could hurt you, M, so badly,” Evie fretfully pointed out.  
  
“…She’ll have to catch me first,” Mal rose to her feet, rousing Evie from her shoulder. “Run away with me.”  
  
Evie looked up at her, dazed and confused.  
  
“Mal, we’re under a magic barrier. There’s nowhere to run,” she laughed sadly.  
  
“We have an entire island in front of us and our bad names scaring off anyone who gets in our way. It would just be you and me, no more getting locked in your room and kept away from me.”  
  
Mal took Evie’s hand and pulled her up, catching her in a tight hug. Neither of them wanted to let go.  
  
“We wouldn’t be alone anymore,” Mal went on. “And running to where our mothers can’t reach us, that’s the best revenge of all.”  
  
Evie held her even closer, burying her face in Mal’s hair.  
  
“E? Will you do it? Will you run away with me?” Mal whispered into her ear. “I promise I’ll take care of you.”  
  
“…And I’ll take care of you,” Evie murmured.  
  
Mal was the first one to pull away, eyes desperately searching Evie’s face in the dim lamplight of the alley to read her expression.  
  
“Is that a yes?” she questioned hopefully. “Because you’re all that I care about on this island, and…I just want to be with you, Evie.”  
  
“You’re risking the wrath of your mother for me…of course it’s a yes.”  
  
Mal’s smile was the brightest thing on The Isle just then. Evie’s grew to be even brighter.  
  
“M, I don’t know where we’ll go, and I don’t care, as long as you and I are together,” Evie took both of Mal’s hands and held them tight, giggling then. “This is almost like eloping. My mom will be furious. But it’s like you said, it’s the best revenge of all, and revenge is sweet.”  
  
A kiss from Mal, such a careful and gentle thing from a girl who had never known careful and gentle. Her forehead resting against Evie’s as they both closed their eyes and just let themselves melt in each other’s presence.  
  
“…You’re sweeter,” Mal quietly said. “And I’m in love with you.”  
  
“I’m in love with you too. Hopelessly, I think.”  
  
“Well, The Isle is a good place for hopeless,” Mal joked.  
  
“Not anymore,” Evie shook her head.  
  
“Meet me back here in an hour.”  
  
“I don’t know if I can wait that long,” Evie’s elated laugh filled the alleyway. She was almost bouncing on her feet.  
  
“Forty-five minutes?”  
  
“Okay, an hour,” Evie gave in. “Our lives start in an hour, M.”  
  
Mal nodded excitedly and turned on her heels to rush back home and pack up what little she needed to pack, but not before Evie caught her by the hand and pulled her back into a deep kiss.  
  
“Don’t keep me waiting,” Evie teased, letting her lips linger against Mal’s.  
  
“Never.”  
  
Mal gave one final grin before she and Evie parted ways, hurrying home in opposite directions.  
  
It wasn’t about their mothers. It wasn’t about revenge, or the twisted Isle sense of justice that read more like “an eye for an eye”. Finally, it was about Mal and Evie. Their happiness, their freedom, their future, their lives, and in just sixty minutes their lives would really begin. Maybe they didn’t have much on The Isle, but they had each other, and it was more than either of them could ever ask for. Every move and kiss and night spent together had led them here, to right where they needed to be at one another’s side. And with their feet racing down the cracked and uneven asphalt of the street, Mal and Evie realized they had both been right.  
  
Revenge was sweet, but love was so, so much sweeter.


End file.
